Talk:Pi (starship)
Named after the mathematical constant I really don't think we should include that assumption. While "Named after X" might make sense for Federation starships with names of earth cities or something similar, it doesn't make any sense to believe that Romulans would name their ship after the earth name of a mathematical constant. -- Cid Highwind 16:49, 3 Sep 2004 (CEST) :What else could it be? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:56, 3 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::Something... Romulan, perhaps? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:00, Sep 3, 2004 (CEST) :::I doubt Pi would be named after the mathematical term because they'd have there own term for it. But Pi is a Latin letter, which is the language of the Romans. With all the Roman influences it is likely that there was some contact with either Earth Rome, or he Romans of "Bread and Circuses". So there is reason to believe they would have known of the 16th letter of the Latin alphabet. --TOSrules 11:55, Dec 24, 2004 (CET) ::::Pi is a Greek letter ^^ and it is stupid to assume the Romulans would name their ship after an Earth letter -- Kobi 12:14, 24 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::maybe the humans named their number after a romulan ship (-: -- me 44:74, Abv 45, 2009 (USB) ::::::One conjectural possiblity is that the vessel has an unpronouncable Romulan name that denotes the mathematical constant "Pi", and the reason that we heard "Pi" in the episode is thanks to the universal translator. ;-) T'Play(talk) 22:21, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :::::::What about the even simpler explanation- that "pi" is a word in the Romulan language, which is a homophone of several words found in various Terran (and likely other) languages? It's probably just a sound-alike. Roundeyesamurai 04:57, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :::Because unlike the other speculation, there is no basis to know that Pi is a word. The Earth origin theory is based off the Roman/Romulan Connection. --TOSrules 07:13, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Every other Romulan vessel encountered has had a Romulan-language name. Why would there be an exception in this particular instance? Why would the exception be a small vessel (two-man crew)? "No basis to know that 'Pi' is a word"? There's quite a bit more basis, especially logical basis, to believe that, than to believe that the Romulans came to Earth (apparently before the period of time that they originally left Vulcan), and somehow molded the peoples of the Mediterranean in their own image (without leaving any evidence of "pointy-eared people from the sky"), and without raising the ire of the Greek/Roman "gods" (whose actual identity is a matter of canon). Let's apply Occam's Razor. The simplest answer is usually the best answer- and the simplest answer in this case, is that "Pi" is a Romulan-language word (name), which is a homophone. Roundeyesamurai 07:39, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :Correct, the "Roman connection" doesn't make any sense - "Pi" is still a letter of the Wikipedia:Greek alphabet, while any Roman visited by Romulans probably would have used the Wikipedia:Roman alphabet. So, this so-called "theory" is derived from one speculation built on another, with some faulty premise thrown in. I'm not removing the background info yet, but unless we find out that the "some people" that "do speculate" are more than just one of our contributors, we should shorten the second packground paragraph to just the first sentence soon. -- Cid Highwind 07:52, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Especially when one considers the overwhelming evidence of a common root language ("Proto-Indo-European", which dates back at least as far as 18th Century BC- 2,200 years before the Romulans left Vulcan), from which most of the languages of Europe and Northern & Central Asia originate, including Latin, it's not possible that the Etruscans et al derived their languages and cultures from a visit from the Romulans, especially a visit so brief (and by such a small number of visitors) as to have escaped historical record. Roundeyesamurai 09:42, 27 April 2006 (UTC) I'm agreeing with Cid Highwind, this "some" is probably just one of the contributors. I recommend that the "Roman connection" jazz be removed. Roundeyesamurai 18:07, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Romulus, Remus, two Roman names used as planet names. True enough, they are Greek letters, but Rome conquer Greece. The theory states that the Romulans spent time on either Earth in Roman times, or more like the forth planet in Starsystem 892. I do not believe they imparted there culture to these planets, but that which ever they visited caught the interest of the Proto Romulans. Afterall Roman culture seems anti Vulcan to me. --TOSrules 09:13, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Move I'm not sure I like this move. The only true "significant" use to this word "Pi" was really to this ship, the rest would and should be a disambiguiation of other similar terms. --Alan del Beccio 00:14, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC)